1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool organizing devices and more particularly pertains to a new tool organizing device for assisting a person in organizing a plurality of tools and tool accessories and in particular for organizing and storing a plurality of wrenches and sockets.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a base that has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral edge. A post has a top end and a bottom end. The bottom end is coupled to and extends upwardly from the top side. A plate has an upper surface and a lower surface. The plate is mounted on the post and the plate is horizontally oriented. The upper surface has a plurality of apertures therein positioned adjacent to a perimeter edge of the plate. A plurality of hook members is provided and each has a hook portion and a threaded portion. The threaded portion is removably extendable upwardly through one of the apertures to position a corresponding one of the hook portions between the plate and the base. A plurality of fasteners is provided. Each of the threaded portions receives one of the fasteners to releasably secure the threaded portions to the plate. Tools may be removably hung from the hook portions.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.